Lets' Not rush: Lets start with Just a Kiss shall we?
by Kanon58
Summary: Kuroro brought Kurapika in a carnival to have fun. However Kurapika doesnt understand that. while having fun, some unexpected revelation could be reveal. Rated M T, Shounene ai, for fangirls-KuroxKura. Read to Know and Please Review! Do you want some Sequel? Leave a review then!


_**Lets' Not rush: Lets start with Just a Kiss shall we?**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta: **not yet been beta read yet.

**Summary:** Kuroro brought Kurapika in a carnival to have fun. However Kurapika doesn't understand any of it. While having fun, some unexpected revelation could be reveal.

~~_**Note: **_******WARNING **LEMON desu! WARNING SHOUNENE AI! MEANS YAOI-BOY X BOY!

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**Lets' Not rush: Lets start with Just a Kiss shall we?**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

" This is..." Kurapika looks over his surroundings, children with their parents, full of crowds with smiling faces, the chatter, those sweet balloons and candies. Prizes, rides over the whole place. _Where on earth Kurapika is anyway?_

The man with raven haired with normal black clothes and pants, having bandages on his forehead to cover his inverted cross, Kuroro Lucifer answered the boy's question. " this is a carnival...have you never been here before?" He said looking back to the kuruta.

Kurapika shrugs a bit, he said in a bit of irritation, "Its not like i dont know carnival is, what im asking, what are we doing here?" Kuroro just looked up and put his hands over his chin _he likes doing that when thinking for an answer to the kuruta who always seek a lot of questions._The Spider leader just answered back with a smirk, he said.

"We are here to have fun" he chuckled.

_"have fun?"_ have Kurapika heard it right? Instead, Kurapika put a doubt face to Kuroro, and stared into the deep dark eyes of the spider. He bluff off without thinking of certain matters, Kurapika said, "What are you planning to do here?" Kurapika slightly made a glare on Kuroro. Kuror thought of himself _is this boy thinking that i would kill all the people on this carnival?_

"Relax, I wont do anything dirty..." Kuroro trailed off as he set his eyes to the rides that was all over the place. But Kurapika pulled Kuroro to face him, Kurapika's eyes slightly show some blink red that he was dead serious about this matter. Again the spider leader sighed, and pat Kurapika's head. "i told you were just here to have fun, dont think of anything ok?"

But that still doesnt makes the kuruta feel good. He slapped the man's hand over his ruffled hair,and said,

"Where are the others? What plan is this time?!"

Kuroro then again gave another sighed, _its really hard handling this kid. _He rolled his eyes back to the kuruta and said, "There not here, only the two of us."

That made the Kuruta's eyes snap a bit, He started scrolling his eyes over the whole place that he could see. And said , "why only the two of us?"

"Because, i want you to relax thats why." The man said putting his hands over his pocket. As the raiven haired started walking, Kurapika follows him like a person who is looking for the lost rent.

"Hey! Were not yet done! why would you do such a thing?! answer me!" indeed he still havent gave up. _really presistent._

Kuroro answered without looking to the kuruta boy. he said "I just dont want yo to get sick anymore..."

Kurapika stopped walking, he was froze and unable to think of what did just the man infront of him said. Kuroro stopped to in order to see the kuruta's reaction. There was...

Kuroro's eyes were widened, but still you cant see any emotion that could be seen over his face. _Did he saw it right? That Kurapika was...was..._

Kurapika looked down, his face turned red, and he was a bit sad. He murmmurered to himself, _"...you dont need to.."_

kuroro heard him, but pretend that he didnt. he just put a smile and drags Kurapika over the catterpillar ride.

Kurapika shoved away his hands from the spider. He yelled, "What do you think your'e doing?!" Kuroro said without thinking a bit. "Going to ride on?" Kurapika yet himself dumbfound. He really dont get of what on earth Kuroro was doing or thinking. Without any further protest, Kurapika was totally caught off guard riding stuffs with Kuroro Lucifer that he hated...But slowly have forgotten that he did.

* * *

**Riding carousel**

...Kurapika ride in but Kuroro was standing instead riding on the horse...LOL

**Riding on the tea cup**

...Kuroro keeps spinning the table, Kurapika then spin it to the other, they end up fighting over LOL

**Riding in rollercoaster**

...Kuroro no emotion, Kurapika no emotion either...LOL

* * *

They have ride a lot, that eventually the Kuruta have forgotten what was he was been thinking over about the man.

None of those surfaced not until.

"Hey Would you mind playing that?" Kurapika's thoughts were cutted, it was Kuroro asking and pointing his finger on a gun game. On where you would shoot the prize you want.

Kurapika looked, and thoughtlessly said, "..what..?"

"Becoz its interesting." Kuroro said without even knowing of what Kurapika was really asking. Kurapika didnt gave a reply but instead spaced out. Then Kuroro said again, "Dont tell me your'e afraid that i would defeat you?"

That made Kurapika snapped, and ended up fighting with him in the game.

**Kurapika shot 3 of the bottle, However kuroro had shot 10 of them. The two didnt notice that they were already playing with it a lot. People on their back cant help but applause of what they are doing.**

**And in the end Kurapika loosed the game. He is not good using guns' to begin with.**

Grief of tiredness, Kurapika was dozed off. He cant recall of what exactly he was thinking earlier. Without any further thoughts a Big Rabbit doll shoved infront of his face. He startled and jerked away in instinxt.

"whats that?' Kurapika said, analizing the man's moves. Kuroro didnt even take time to think and answered kurapika immidiately. "For you."

Kuruta's eyes were widened,.._. for me? _"For me?, dont be foolish. Thats for children." Kurapika putted his arms to his chest like he always does. But Kuroro ended up making a fuzz to him by saying, 'Well your a child so it fits you."

"what?!"

Before Kurapika could put a fight up Kuroro put the big rabbit black doll on his chest. "Just take it, thats an order."

Kurapika was again dumbfounded LOL. he didnt even put another groawl. He just nod and whispers.

_"if you said so..."_

Kuroro, this time didnt heard what the kuruta just said. Before he could say anything, His eyes caught the hunted house over their right side. Kurapika also looked onto where Kuroro was suddenly staring. Kurapika said, "Whats wrong?"

"I want to go there, lets try it out."

"what?! Noway, thats childish."

'Oh dont tell me your afraid of ghost?" Kuroro grinned.

"No im not! Im already used to-" That made the air silence all of sudden. right if you guys remember that Kurapika could see the souls of pakunoda and Uvogin who he killed. kuroro didnt let the boy to remember such a thing so, he himself dragged AGAIN the kuruta.

* * *

They are already inside the haunted mansion. But none of the ghost or proffs made them scared. kuroro was about to slice off one of the co-workers working and pretending as ghost coz they have too, Kurapika stopped hima nd explained that they are just doing it in act, their not really going to harm or something.

Lastly they seem to reach the end of the road mansion. However before they could. Kurapika freezed on his feet, Scarlet eyes was turned on, breathing harshly. Kuroro looked onto where Kurapika is looking at.

There is..

A...

"...spider..." Kurapika said, as if he didnt knew that his thoughts flew out over his lips.

Kuroro, observer first the boy. The boy looks like calming his self. But still looks like, becoz of the big picture spider on the wall...It made the kuruta think about how he hated the man and the spiders...the genei ryodan who destroyed his life.

Before Kurapika knew, he felt hands move over his shoulder. Next covered his eyes that was eyed on the big spider wall. He said, "what are yo-"

"lets leave, its not good for your health." Kuroro blandly said.

Kurapika didnt put a fight anymore, he had thought, _thats right, this man...is the biggest spider..but why would he..._

_right...why would he_

_care for someone like me?_

* * *

Finally they are out on the haunted mansion. It was a deep dead silence ever since then.

They decided to eat before leaving.

* * *

however before they could leave. A group of females hindered them.

"Hey Mam! Sir! What a lovely couple you are!" (first lady)

"what?! mam?! Im not and were not love-" Before Kurapika could finish off his sentence, Kuroro also let himself be captured. It was a booth for lovely dovey couple for free ride.

Kurapika doe eyed contact to Kuroro saying _"do something about this!"_

Kuroro knew what the kuruta means, but instead of helping he just said, "Yes we are couple, so could we ride?"

"Of course you can sir! Here take sit!"

_"what!?"_

Kurapika cant believe it. And again he was forced to ride on a sit that he didnt even want.

the two then enters the lovely tunnel.

* * *

inside the tunnel, Kurapika cant held the questions inside his mind any longer. He straightly asked the man he hated.

"why are you being nice to me? Why do you care if my health was going bad?" Kurapika showed that he is serious.

Kuroro closed his eyes a bit and opens again, He answered. "thats becoz, i dont want to see you in bad shape thats all."

_thats all?_ "Dont make me laugh, why would you care about me in first place?" Kurapika still cant believe his ears. Kuroro Lucifer seem to be tired of answering so many questions. He didnt answer for a long...

When Kurapika was about to say something, he ended up being his mouth catched something.

it was.

Right, Kuroro kissed him on the lips!

Kurapika jerks off, Kuroro let him, he was angered yet same time feels his face in red. "What on earth are you doing!?"

Kuroro does goes near Kurapika and said, " ...I love you..."

that made the kuruta lost his words. He dont know how to react. again Kuroro repeated while he was now this near to kurapika. "I love you, thats why i cared for your health..." Seems like the genei ryodan leader, cant hide his feelings any longer to the kuruta who used to take his life.

Before Kurapika could say something, He was kissed up again by Kuroro's lips. Kurapika tired to struggle, but hsi heart bit was moving fast and feels hot, and ended up no strenght to push away the Spider.

* * *

Kurapika was cornered by the man's body. his hips were locked in to Kuroro's. Kurapika doesnt know what to do but gasp as he felt the tongue just rolled on his earlobe.

Kuroro keeps making himself in pleasure, while the kuruta was like a kitten shivering from what is happening right now.

Kurapika didnt mean to say it, but his words let it escape..._."s-stop...kuroro...dont do t-this..."_

That made Kuroro woke up. He didnt mean to hurt Kurapika so sudden by pushing him onto the floor and making Kurapika does _make up_ with him.

Kuroro feels a pain a bit of what he heard but still he apologized. "Sorry.."

Kurapika then sits up, it was another dead silence, But Before anything goes, Kurapika did..

_what_

_Kurapika just did_

_Kissed Kuroro back?!_

Kuroro's eyes cant believe of what the kuruta did, for ealier he said _'please stop'_ but now, Kurapika himself giving pleasure inside Kuroro's mouth.

kurapika stopped on the half, and said with his lovely blue eyes contacted to Kuroro's deep dark eyes. He said,

"...I love you too..."

"I dont get it, earlier you said-" Kurapika putted his fingers to Kuroro's lips. And said

"thats not it, its just, that was so sudden, im not yet ready."

Kurapika said with a smile yet its obvious thing that he also feels embarrass of what he just said.

Kuroro raised his eyebrow, "..so what now...?"

Kurapika smiled and put away all his fuzzy thoughts, and said before Kuroro and he kissed each other passionately, He said,

"Lets not rush...Lets start with just a kiss shall we?"

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

Mind leaving a review? :3


End file.
